


Bubbling Thoughts

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, hermits adopting tommy series is still a go, motherly false, no beta we die like men, x derped again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Cubfan and Tommy help Xisuma with his mini-game. Xisuma unconsciously proves he's not like Dream to the young ghost.
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 13
Kudos: 521





	Bubbling Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> he we go again hehehehe
> 
> reminders i only write about the characters, i do not mean to step any lines. and i thank you for keeping on supporting ^_^
> 
> this series of works are gifts for my friends in the discord server im in

The young ghost did not like the Head Admin of the Hermitcraft at first, Xisuma is mysterious, with his helmet that hides his face no matter the fact that he showed his face in the cafe when the first came into the world of Hermits, he’s also an admin, and admins for Tommy have a notorious reputation of being abusive, using their privileges and such. The voidkind Admin also reeks of potions every time they meet each other, and bees are just a sad part of the ghost’s memory.

At the moment the fiery soul nests atop of the mountain that is cut in the mesa biome near Ren’s Wild West-themed village and tree farm. He watches as an amethyst pair of wings flutter to each side of the dirt platform placing grass on one side, mycelium on the other.

“Hello,” a flap of leathery wings blew some of Tommy’s ethereal hair to one side, Cub landed to his side, folding his vex wings.

[what is your plan with this place] Tommy typed,

“We’re going to do a series of mini-games to decide what kind of dirt block should be placed in the shopping district, if the resistance won we’ll fill the district with those gross violet blocks, if we won the district will be beautiful again,” Cub explained,

[who do you think will win?]

“I don’t think I should be the one to answer that question, but I’m sure we will win, I don’t mean to brag but the HEP has two MCC winners, while the resistance only have one,”,

[Grian knocked out Dream twice in two different Survival Games, also my brother in one Sky Battle round]

Cub frowned, but “Fair,” is what he said, the vex stood up from where the two of them are sitting, then stretched,

“Now then, I’ll go help X make his mini-game, it is going be something like dodgebolt, maybe he will need some hand to transport some potions,”,

[Can I come too?}

Cub nodded and smiled warmly,

* * *

They arrived at the entrance of the Brewery, the building that will contain the factory is still under construction, but its massiveness awed the young man.

The building is mainly supported by dried kelp blocks and is made with a variety of cracked stone blocks and polished ones, the stairs is a contrast of blue-green blocks of warped planks and dark prismarine. The contraption inside is a beautiful mess.

Numerous redstone lines blink red every now and then, the sound of bubbling potions echoed throughout the site, its smell is hideous having it a mixture of fermented spider eyes, gunpowder, and the potions itself.

The maker of the structure is hunched in one of the modules of the brewers. Xisuma is scratching his head, his helmet is long set far from the chaos of the factory instead, his nose is holding a hose that lets him breathe with ease in the overworld. The man in yellow armor waved at the two of them.

“Hey, Cub!” he greeted, “Hi, Tommy,”, Xisuma went back to his problem at hand,

The vex got to the admin first,

“What can we do, Xisuma?” Cub asked, the admin hesitated at first, distracted by the circuitry,

“Uh…. can you help me with these materials?” the scarred man gestured at the bunch of shulker boxes near him, “I was just about to pack up the potions, but it seems that I derped again, I’ll catch up soon… then maybe we can try to test the game,”.

* * *

Cub and Tommy packed up the materials and the two traveled back to the mesa biome via the nether, leaving the materials Xisuma handed to the site where he planned to make his game. But the two had to go to Cub’s base to grab some more tools and materials,

“Don’t worry, X will take more time in his brewery, on the way back maybe we can ride the striders,” Cub put his own materials in a separate box,

[lets race]

“First to arrive gets bragging rights,” Cub agreed,

When the two arrived they were splashed by a potion of poison, where the two yelped at, a wheezing Xisuma clutched on his gut laughing ridiculously,

“Oh! It's on, Xisuma, Tommy you team up with this silly be, I’ll show ‘em why shouldn’t mess with a Vex!”,

They did not even use the place where they should be playing dodgeball. Grain and Scar later arrived with a different set of potions,

“Bottles of slowness?! No fair Scar!” Cub whined, the supposed team up became a free-for-all a long time ago,

“All of fair is love and war, Cub,” Grian grinned, and he threw a bottle of invisibility at himself, as Xisuma and Tommy threw bottles of poison everywhere, not caring who they hit, may it be themselves of the others.

They only stopped because False arrived with a box full of milk, a raised brow, and a shaking head.

Tommy may not have a good impression of the Head Admin at first, but he sure can trust the man now.


End file.
